williamsstreetfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Rockzo
Dr. Rockzo (real name Leonard Rockstein) is a character in Metalocalypse. He is voiced by series co-creator Tommy Blacha. He does cocaine. Background Dr. Rockzo's real name is Leonard Rockstein, the trouble-making son of a physical therapist who became lead singer of Zazz Blammymatazz, a partying rock band named after the guitarist. They quickly became famous; however, Rockzo insisted on being paid in cocaine. His habit made him increasingly paranoid, and he was eventually fired from the group. After a short-lived solo career, he began his present life as a rock n' roll clown for hire. He was once briefly the star in a reality show, before stealing over 1,000 pounds of cocaine from a police storage facility and going into hiding.http://hackzone.in/ Personal Abilities and Skills One of Dr. Rockzo's talents is constructing elaborate and large balloons in a matter of seconds. In the Season 3 episode "Dethzazz", Dr. Rockzo is found to be a surprisingly able showman during the Zazz Blammymatazz concert. So much so that even Nathan Explosion said, "I can't believe I am saying this, but Rockzo can fuckin' rock!" Dr. Rockzo can play the piano. In The series Season 1 In Season 1's episode Dethclown, Toki and Dr. Rockzo become friends following Rockzo's first appearance, as Toki has a childhood trust of clowns (he is shown as a child with clown/serial killer John Wayne Gacy). Rockzo is not well received by the other band members, particularly Murderface. Ultimately, Ofdensen throws Rockzo out of Mordhaus and orders a few Klokateers to "put the boots to him, medium style". After this, a more deranged Rockzo is approached by the Tribunal; they hire Dr. Rockzo to gather information about Dethklok from the inside. Rockzo succeeds in taking numerous pictures of Mordhaus, but is forced to flee when Ofdensen catches him opening a safe in the manager's office. Season 2 In Season 2's episode Cleanzo, Rockzo convinces Toki to take him in, while the other band members decide to get rid of him by sending him to be rehabilitated by Rikki Nixx. In Snakes N' Barrels II, Leonard Rockstein has been sober for two months and he now does speeches about sobriety in Rikki Kixx's rehabilitation center and no longer dresses like Dr. Rockzo. He is choosen to host Rikki Kixx's SOBERTOWN USA No Drugs Allowed Sober Rock and Roll Show where in the middle of his opening speech he starts seeing hallucinations of his former self telling him to do drugs. He freaks out and nervously goes backstage where he sees a confiscated bag full of cocaine, eventually forced by the hallucinations to take the drugs, relapsing back into Rockzo. Trivia Rockzo seems to be a parody of various events and persons. During the beginning of the episode "Cleanzo," Dr. Rockzo is seen in his underwear struggling to eat a cheeseburger, an obvious parody of the David Hasselhoff incident. Dr. Rockzo has also been said to be a parody of Van Halen frontman David Lee Roth (it is later stated in this article that he is a parody of Eddie Van Halen himself, but Roth fits the bill more accurately based on his behavior). External Links Category:MetalocalypseCategory:Characters